Puck's Rotten Luck
by deadlywithapen
Summary: This is a Fanfiction about Robin 'Puck' Goodfellow and about his really shitty luck when it comes to love. I don't own the Puck. I don't own anyone except OCs. This has several segments and some appearances of other fey. Most chapters in 3rd person others are in 1st and all are in Puck POV. :)))))
1. Puck's introductions, sort of

**1****st**** chapter- Robin Goodfellow's introductions, sort of**

Another story, eh? Sure but this one wouldn't as good as Julie Kagawa's. Due to her lack of time to listen to my other stories, she won't write about me anytime soon. Yes, I know, sad and my stories are far better than the Ethan's emo adventures. I mean really, that kid changed, by A LOT. Probably, one day, the human who's in charge with the International Olympics would see Ethan brooding and be so amazed at his broodiness that he'd make an Olympian sport out of it and make him the top player. Whoops, I got off topic, like I was saying, this story won't be as beautifully written as the original ones because this one was written by a kid, a girl to be precise, I'm not sure what her age is nor do I care but she's young compared to me (duh). She did a ritual, summoning faeries and I was there at the time, laughing at her. The ritual, fake, of course, humans never get this type of things right but I appeared anyway, for the fun of it. I greeted her, the usual 'hey kiddo, whatcha doin'?' while hovering over the ground then she just stood, her mouth agape. I laugh so hard at these types of reactions. Then I told her my stage name, Puck. Her face beamed with recognition, probably because she saw my beautiful crimson hair flowing through the wind. She brought out her notebook and asked me about my adventures then, there, I told her, no harm done, I guess. So I introduce to you the first story I told her, "The Summer Prankstar's curse". I could've suggested a better name but nah. This is about me way back when, before I met Ash, hell, this was even before the other princelings were born. I introduce to you the origin of my rotten luck in love. Enjoy.


	2. A Routine

**2****nd**** chapter- A Routine**

Puck was taking a stroll at the boundaries of Arcadia. It wasn't as tame and lively as Arcadia itself nor was it as dangerous and mysterious as the Wyldwood. It was somewhere in between and it doesn't belong to either worlds but it was there anyway, like him. He was one of the early fey who were made just after the Nevernever was created.

The path he took was the only part of the forests surrounded him that was not covered with grass or flowers. He had walked on this trail so often it became worn out. It was silent and peaceful, nothing came to attack him and give him the pleasure of practicing his fighting skills. Normally at this time, he'd be going to the Seelie Court to pull some pranks of Titania but the volatile queen was somewhere else at the time. _She'd most likely be in the mortal realm looking for a new play thing, _he thought. He knew a trod close by that would lead him to Paris, France at this time of the day. However, the only problem now was that Oberon forbade him from going there after a certain incident that included misusing love potion. _It was an accident! _And of course it wasn't entirely the truth but that didn't excuse him any less. He had a small grudge ever since. _What Oberon doesn't know, wouldn't hurt him. _That was his motto now.

The trickster marched excitedly towards a 10 story high mahogany tree. The diameter of it was at least 5 feet with a light brown swirl in the middle of its trunk. He laid a hand on the mark and summoned his Summer glamour. Instantly, the air became warm, like one of those lazy Sunday afternoons, and the sunlight above him shined brighter. The trunk began to twist outward, forming a hole. He removed his hand and laced both behind his head. Bluish light radiated from it, audible murmurs of an alien language and the smell of freshly baked bread filled the air. He grinned and entered the trod.


	3. The Dove

**3****rd**** chapter- The Dove**

Puck staggered out of the trod and found himself in a dark alley, littered with newspapers and burnt cigars. At one side was a street overrun by mortals in faded dresses, filthy trousers and stained shirts, and at his other side a wide acrid smelling canal filled with who knows what the fuck was in there. He pressed his side against the cemented wall and tried to make the world stop spinning. Trods did those to him. He still wasn't used to going through trods because he preferred to change into a raven and fly but this was the only way to be able to go the human realm. After a few deep breaths, he regained composure and changed into a majestic jet-black raven.

He shrunk, his mouth grew protruded manner and into a gray beak, black feathers formed on his skin, his legs hardened and his eyesight became even sharper. He flapped his wings once, scattering the newspapers and the cigars, forming a clean circle from where he had been, then he was already in the skies of France. The world has changed since he last saw it and it disappointed him. The humans had made more buildings, more clutter and worse, more of them. He wanted to just drop into the crowd to reveal himself and slice each one of them with his daggers just to stop them from killing more of nature but he couldn't. They were also important in some other way. They provided glamour, rich and succulent emotions better than any fruit in Nevernever. Unlike fey, the humans were oozing of feelings to be indulged on.

He flew down into some rich dude's private park, but that wasn't the only thing that attracted him. It exuded a regal aura. _What a coincidence. Titania must in France too._ He dropped into a tree branch and transformed back to Puck. He also donned himself with some glamour to look like an average human, a red-headed one to be specific. The sharp features of his face dulled and his crimson hair looked like its colour was drained out of it. His shiny leather boots stretching and cracking its surface, his cinnamon brown breeches faded into a greyish hue, and then he replaced his conspicuous mint green shirt to a yellowish white polo, tucked into his pants.

Gracefully, he leaped off the tree but, while in midair, a white blur hit him. A sharp pain jabbed his skin just under his rib. He attempted to command the wind to carry him, just like how he practiced, but his skills as a century old faery was the only thing that prevented his fall to end painfully. _One day, I'll get that one right. _He cupped the area where the something had hit him and he knew at that moment that he'd have a new nebula marked into his skin. From the corner of his eye, the same white blur was sprawled on the grass.

"What the…?" He left his question hanging once he took a closer look on the 3 feet long bird lying beside him. Once, he saw a reflection of himself on the surface of a lake as a raven, it seemed like this bird was the exact same one looking back at him before except that it wasn't black and it wasn't him. He picked up a stick and prodded the bird.

After some unsuccessful pokes, Puck decided to hit it as hard as he can. _Thud! _ The birds eyes flew open and it got to its feet. If birds can look angry, this one looked furious. It opened its beak and released a deafening shrill.

"What the hell, you oversized pigeon?" Puck yelled after the shriek. The oversized pigeon glowered at him as if to say, _Did you just call me an oversized pigeon?_ Then it flapped its wings and opened its beak again, this time a set of pointed fangs were in place. It flew towards him and the fangs grew longer.

He barely dodged the first strike of the bird. Maybe calling the oversized pigeon an oversized pigeon was a bad idea. The dove was flapping its wings, staying in the same place in the air, with its head tilted to one side and Puck guessed it must have meant, _You're not dead yet?_ He pulled a pair of daggers from the inside of his boots and stood. In each hand, he held the daggers firmly. _Today, I'm gonna have gigantic roasted pigeon for dinner._

The bird glided back at him and he leaped out of its way. It did a somersault and turned back to him. He locked eyes with the dove and it hit him. Puck looked like he was about to fall and collapse but then the figure turned into a log. The bird's beak was pierced through the bark and was stuck. Puck was leaning against the tree from where he'd leaped off from. He laughed triumphantly. _At last, I have mastered one of those damnable spells though it is suspected because of my awesomeness. _He loped toward the bird with a wry smile on his face. The dove attempted to pull its beak out of the log but it was futile. Puck crouched down and he was facing the side of the bird. "It's pretty useless if you continue doing that" he pointed out, helpfully. The dove rolled its eyes and a glimmer flashed through its eyes. It looked at him and tried to look cute but it was just pitiful and he decided it's time to put it out of its misery.

Puck softened his expression and patted the head of the bird. "You know what, bird? I'll let you go" he said, mercifully, "but only after I kill you." He pulled out a dagger from out of nowhere and cut the dove in half. Scarlet red blood bloomed from where its head used to be and stained the white feathers of its lifeless body.


	4. A Girl (?)

**4****th**** Chapter- A Girl (?)**

Later that night, Puck made a camp fire and roasted the dove. Strangely, he was a little bit sad about the oversized pigeon. It was annoying, yes, but it had been a while since he socialized before killing something. He shook the thought away and was about to feast on his meal until a melodious voice interrupted him. Out of nowhere, a girl, maybe a nymph, appeared and greeted, "Good evening"

At first, Puck just stared at the figure with his mouth agape and a chicken leg halfway to his mouth. Her voice was at least ten times richer than any sound an instrument can make but when she approached closer to the fire and given him a better view, her voice was nothing compared to her face. She was the most resplendant nymph, fey, girl, whatever, he had ever seen but something was different about her, something wrong. She smiled at him and his doubts, worries melted away.

"Are you there?" she said waving a hand in front of his face. Only now did he notice that she had seated beside of him in front of the bonfire.

"Um" he blinked his eyes and shook his head of the trance, "Yeah want some food?" He said dumbly raising the drumstick between them. A brief expression of disgust flashed through her face but then she smiled and demurely said no. _Maybe she's vegetarian. _He put down the leg into a leaf he used as a plate. "What do they call you by?" he asked, his eyes locked on to hers. Her eyes were pools of baby blue, her pale blonde hair was tucked behind her ear and slid down on her shoulders like a smooth waterfall, and her features were sharp, so sharp that he thought if he touched her face, his fingers would get cut. In the amber light of the fire, her skin glowed angry red, as if she was livid and pissed but hid it the best she can.

She placed a finger to her lips and leaned closer to him. "Names. It's dangerous to give such information" she murmured into his ear. He inwardly shuddered… in pleasure. Her voice was so resonant that he thought he'd do anything just to hear it again.

"Yes" he agreed in monotone. He pinched himself hard to snap out of his trance again then he summed up the courage to flirt with her. "So are you alone?" he asked while glancing behind her. He couldn't help but think that this was a trap. Eating roasted bird in the evening then a gorgeous woman shows up, nobody can be that lucky.

"Yes" she giggled, "And don't worry we're alone now. Promise."

Now Puck took her seriously, a promise to a fey is like law bound to the soul. He smirked, confident that he could trust her and stood up. "How 'bout a stroll?" he invited, with a hand extended so that she could get up.

"My pleasure" she agreed.


	5. The Goddess and his Curse

**5****th**** Chapter- The Goddess and his Curse**

The pair walked around the park, occasionally stopping to look at lakes and statues of different gods and goddesses, and prattled about amusing stories for hours but seemed like minutes. The day was breaking. The sky had giddy pink swirls tangled with light mandarin orange and bright blue strips.

They stopped walking when they reached the top of the hill. "It was kind of you to spend your night with me when you could've been sleeping" she said, turning to him when she talked.

"Nah, I could've ditched any task Oberon ordered me to do just to spend a night with you but" he took her hand into his and looked at her sincerely, "I could leave them and just stay here with you."

Her expression softened. "I'm so sorry Puck. I really am but that's not going to happen."

"But why?" he asked petulantly then he noticed something, she knew his name and he didn't mention it at all during the night. _And how did you know my name? _He planned to question but then she began to glow. Instinctively, Puck turned his head and shielded his eyes. Something bad was happening, something really, really bad is happening.

A flash of light enveloped the park and he was pretty sure he would've been blinded if he hadn't protected his eyes. He turned towards her and she looked different. She was still pretty but not the type of pretty she was before. Her face changed almost every second but they were all impeccably beautiful. Only now did he notice what was wrong, she had make up. No Summer fey would want to wear that much make up nor would they think of it because they could just don themselves with glamour.

"Because" she answered him with little sadness in her eyes, "we just can't."

Puck managed a smirk even though he felt fairly heartbroken and felt like his heart was smashed into pieces. "You just can't say that you can't" he said, keeping his voice light. She looked at him with pity like he was some sort of cute puppy she couldn't play with right now and sighed.

"You're just so adorable. It's hard to think of a punishment for you" she complained, "but I have to because you killed my favourite pet."

"Pet?" he questioned then he thought for a moment, "You mean that oversized pigeon?"

"It is not a pigeon" she snapped but she immediately softened her expression and explained, "It was a dove, my sacred animal, if the other gods and goddesses discovered that I didn't punish the one who killed my pet they'd think of me as weak."

Puck put the pieces of information he acquired together. Other gods and goddesses, sacred animal: dove, beauty. _No. No, no, no, no, no. NO. _However, in the back of his mind, he knew this had to be true. His smirk was still in place and his feigned confidence showing. "So, now what? Am I to be killed or changed into a bird or something?"

She laughed softly, the way ladies did when they heard jokes from their sweethearts. "No, Puck, I think you have a much more… entertaining use for me."

"Like what?"

"I'll just grant you a curse that'll haunt you the rest of your entire life."

Puck winced, that didn't sound good at all if the curse was related to food he would rather be dead or a motherfucking dove than a fey with a curse related food that'll haunt him the rest of his life. Before he could ask for more details she continued. "Hmm, maybe something like an interesting love life. Oh! That'd be perfect. Robin Goodfellow and his unbearable loneliness throughout his years caused by a curse of love. It's decided then! I lay upon a curse on thee, a curse that will make his life ever so interesting with hardships, trials and shattered hearts. Robin Goodfellow, otherwise known as Puck, I grant you a curse, the curse that will not only break you physically but also mentally, emotionally and spiritually. I, Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love, bestow upon Robin Goodfellow my ultimate curse, the curse of never finding his one true love as easily as other fey can. If he ever finds 'her', he would sacrifice almost anything just to be with her and his heart, mind and soul would be severely wounded at the time. The opportunity might pass without him noticing and he'd be alone in the many years to come." Then she tapped her chin like she was thinking then added, "And all the women he loves will either die or will face difficult circumstances."

Puck lips were sealed into a smirk the whole time. He wasn't sure how or why, maybe because of the shock of being dumped by the love goddess or because he now had a curse that will not only break him physically but also mentally, emotionally and spiritually. However, he thought that the curse wasn't THAT bad. He wasn't a firm believer of love. Love was just a joke. _If it was just a joke then why are you feeling so down after you flirted with the love goddess? _He clenched his fists to stop his thoughts and laced them behind his head. "Basically, you granted me a curse that will probably kill me because I killed your pet?"

She nodded.

"I don't mind having a life alone anyway. No other fey, girl or woman can swoon me as much as you did so I think I can live with that."

The goddess smiled enigmatically. "Oh Puck. You have no idea what's ahead of you." A wave of warm air swarmed around them and she vanished before his eyes, leaving him in the cold morning. Only now did he notice that the regal air came from Titania but it was from Aphrodite.

He didn't think about the fact he had a curse too deeply and he believed that he could live a life alone and secluded from other living things. But he had never been so wrong.


End file.
